madeinabyssfandomcom-20200214-history
Wazukyan
|species = Narehate |status = Alive |occupation = Sage |first_appearance = Chapter 44 (Manga)}} Wazukyan is a Narehate in Ilblu. He is one of The Three Sages, the ones who created Ilblu. He can speak the language of humans. Appearance Wazukyan is large, and covered by what appears to be an intricately crafted fur robe. His face is flat, with the left half of it marked in a shape reminiscent of a white skull. Two large blunt horns protrude from the sides of his head and arch upwards dramatically before looping back down in front of his face. His arms are a tangled mess of lots of segmented limbs. He walks on two legs. As a human, he had a bulky, commanding figure and very sharp facial features. He had a beard that framed his face and slicked back hair. His face was covered in scars and he had large bags under his half lidded eyes. Personality Despite his intimidating and commanding appearance, Wazukyan seems to be pretty laid back. Though he is one of the ones in charge of the village, he is first seen eating at a very crowded restaurant and making pleasantries with the other patrons. Riko bowed very low when she introduced herself to him as a Delver, to which he just replied with "Oh, Cool! That's nice!" and gave her a high five. He seems to have an amiable relationship with most of the other Narehate in the village; he greeted them all very casually as he passed by. Curiously, Riko noted that he "smells of the sun," just like Reg said about Faputa. Whether this is significant is unknown, but Wazukyan became a Narehate due to the same being responsible for Faputa's birth. As a human, Wazukyan was essentially the same, if not more serious. Belaf described him as having some sort of a "divine possession" when it came to his instincts. His hunches and predictions were always right, even when he didn't have any prior knowledge, even predicting Vueko's joining Ganja. His crew-mates trusted and respected him as their leader. While travelling to the Abyss, he would eat bugs and mice from the bottom of the ship to "prevent disease." History Ganja Arc At some point in the past, Wazukyan led Ganja in search of what the island natives called "Shourou's Golden City" down the 6th layer. During Ganja's advance to the 6th layer they met some Interference Units and learned of the curse. Accepting that they wouldn't be able to return to the surface, Wazukyan proposed to start anew, setting up a permanent camp and become the first citizens of the golden city, thus leading to the later founding of Ilblu. After some time, members of Ganja started to fall ill and die due to an unknown disease. Belaf discovered that the source of the disease was the water they had been drinking, but left witout any alternative in drinkable water they had no choice to keep using it. Later on, Wazukyan inquires the Interference Units on a stone found by the scavenging team which is revealed to be an Artifact called the the Cradle of Greed. The Artifact is said to be able to grant wishes when touched if the mind of the holder is not "messy or complex," as it tends to be the case with mature humans, and that the fate of the scavenging team was due to the state of their minds. They also mention that "immature" humans have a higher chance of getting their wish granted, due to their minds having less complex of messy thoughts. Vueko requested it to be given to Irumyuui, in hope it could cure her from the illness, and Wazukyan agreed. The day after Irumyuui was given the Artifact she was all better and didn't feel any pain, but the Artifact had fused with her body, being implanted in her chest and she was still disfigured from the illness caused by the water. As time progressed she became more and more transformed ''and also started to give birth to Neritantan- like offspring, but they died soon after birth due to being born without organs to digest food. This caused Irumyuui great grief and Vueko comforted her. When Vueko became ill as well Wazukyan fed her something she described to taste delicious with a scent of fat. Upon awaking, Vueko was healed. Seemingly, she has a bad feeling about what Wazukyan gave her to eat and upon questioning him he reveals that the others had been healed as well, saying "That kid saved us all." The food Wazukyan had fed Vueko, Belafu and other Ganja members, who gotten infected by the "Mockwater", was broth made from Irumyuui’s children and to his surprise it not only gave nourishment to the infected, but also alleviated the symptoms of their infection. Vueko, flustered and worried, was asked by Wazukyan if she wanted to see Irumyuui. Upon arrival Vueko was horrified to see that Irumyuui had transformed even more, barely even recognizable but still able to recognize Vueko. Irumyuui had given birth to another child and was caressing it, but Wazukyan took it from her in order to butcher it. Irumyuui pleadingly cried out because she didn’t want to give up her child and seeing this, Vueko requested to let Irumyuui at least stay with her child until it had died. Wazukyan, apologetically, reclined that request, due to having discovered the meat works better the fresher it is and killed Irumyuui’s child with a knife. The following days, Irumyuui’s children continued to be used as nourishment for the Ganja members. Then one day, Vueko, while being with Irumyuui, discovered the Cradle of Greed in a scar that had opened up in Irumyuui’s chest and was perplexed since she was sure it had broken. Wazukyan arrived at the scene and told Vueko he had the Interference Units search for another one, because Irumyuui had been growing weaker and he feared she might not survive much longer without a second Cradle to fulfill her another wish. Suddenly, Irumyuui started getting restless and began moving. Vueko tried asking her what’s wrong, but got no response and Wazukyan, ominously, told her that it was almost "time to see Irumyuui’s true wish being fulfilled". Irumyuui continued moving and Wazukyan instructed the other members to stay close to Irumyuui and follow her, while he carried Belafu. Suddenly Irumyuui stopped moving and started consuming flying predators with tentacles growing out of her. Belaf still pained by guilt requested to also be eaten by her and offered himself up to Irumyuui. A giant hole opened up in Irumyuui, allowing Belaf to walk right inside her. As Belaf’s flesh was consumed he was simultaneously reconstructed and transformed into a Narehate. The other Ganja members, struck by the "beauty" of Belaf’s new form, concluded that they would be forgiven for eating Irumyuui’s children if they offer themselves up to her in the same way and Wazukyan proclaimed that this is the home they had been looking for. Only Vueko hesitated. Wazukyan noticed that and asked her what was wrong. Vueko told him she doesn’t think this is what Irumyuui truly wished for and upon being asked by Wazukyan what she intends to do, she proceeded moving backwards to fall down a near cliff. As she jumped off she told Wazukyan she won’t let anybody else have it and he realized she is holding a Cradle of Greed in her hand, which she had previously taken from Irumyuui. Wazukyan managed to grab on to her leg before she falls off, but Vueko hit her head on the stonewall and passed out, but before doing so noticed that Wazukyan had also used a Cradle of Greed on himself. When she woke up she found herself bound and in the dark pit Riko would later find her in. Wazukyan, now also turned into a Narehate, told her she is currently inside what used to be Irumyuui’s head as it’s the closest point Vueko could be to her. Vueko asked Wazukyan why he used a Cradle on himself, even though the Units warned them that adults would suffer from using one,and Wazukyan told her he did it in order to give the others faith in Irumyuui. He also told her, while being in the dark pit, she will be able to feel Irumyuui’s emotions and can watch over her from now on and leaves her. Later on, because Irumyuui still had the second Cradle her last true final wish is granted: The birth of her last child, Faputa, who one day will take revenge for all her dead brethren. As Wazukyan and other villagers watched Faputa’s birth, she quickly destroyed the remaining Interference Units of Ganja before fleeing. '''Ilblu Arc' Wazukyan first appears in the narehate restaurant. He is a guest sitting right next to Riko. After she is informed by Moogie who he is she hastily introduces herself to him as a Delver. Wazukyan gives her a relaxed response, saying it's neat that she is a Delver and gives her a high five before leaving. Later on Wazukyan makes a brief appearance at the end of the battle with the Fuzosheppu explaining its nature and praising Riko for doing a "good job". Riko asks him of a way to get Nanachi back from Belaf, to which the sage assumes it might be possible if they were to present a part of "The embodiment of value". After Reg has returned with parts of Faputa, Wazukyan, who had eavesdropped on the conversation between Vueko and Reg, concludes Reg must have been "The Prince" and is surprised Reg managed to secure parts of "The Princess". He also casually greets Vueko, expresses his joy of her finally being able to leave her pit, and asks her if she already told them about "The Princess". Vueko reluctantly confirms she has, but notes she told the story from her point of view. Wazukyan shifts his attention to Riko and asks her if she has come to hate him now, knowing the past occurrences. Riko states she doesn't really know Wazukyan well enough to come to hate him, but likes the village as it has many inhabitants who she can relate to. Wazukyan elaborates that she most likely feels that way because she is one of the few Delvers diving past the point of no return, and the villagers were once the same, with the village being a place for the ones with nowhere else to go. Riko, addressing Wazukyan again, says while she doesn't know him too well, he doesn't seem like a person whose deepest wish was a place for the ones who have nowhere else to go. An adventurous person like him who set out to find the Golden City would never stop at the entrance to it, which is the 6th layer, and Riko asks him why he is pretending to have given up on his quest. Wazukyan expresses his joy for her observation skills and notes in the last 150 years she is the first to notice. Riko takes some time to think and when asks Wazukyan if he perhaps hopes for her to use the power of the Cradle to allow the people of the village to set out for an adventure once more. Wazukyan, speechless, asks how she came to that conclusion, to which Riko says she was in a similar situation before and Wazukyan once more praises her obsertivity. Moogie, addressing Wazukyan, tells him while she would like to venture in the Abyss again, she feels it would be unfair to force Riko to make such a wish, to which Wazukyan replies that nobody is forcing Riko and it is a decision only the ones challenging the Abyss can make; namely Riko's group. Before anyone else can say something, Juroimoh shows up and starts attacking. Wazukyan quickly grabs Vueko and moves to a higher position to avoid Juroimoh. Reg manages to draw Juroimoh's attention and a fight erupts between them, which leads to Juroimoh transforming into a gooey, even more monstrous, form. While observing, Vueko asks Wazukyan why Juroimoh has the same name as her adoptive father who used to abuse her. Wazukyan explains that Irumyuui created Juroimoh from the signals she received from Vueko and Juroimoh is the very will of the village itself. Both, Wazukyan and Vueko, observe Reg's battle against Juroimoh. While Wazukyan is exicted, like watching a sport competition, Vueko shouts at Reg that the Ilblu Summoning won't work on Juroimoh. Shorty after Reg fired his incinerator, Faputa arrives. Faputa tells the onlooking villagers she will not forgive their sins and the time for their "extermination" has come. Abilities Specific Knowledge As one of the Sages, Wazukyan possesses knowledge about processes in Ilblu. For example how the value of things are being set. Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Abyss Characters Category:Narehate Category:Spoiler